1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to a lining of a shoe, which is capable of ventilation and waterproof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There were many waterproof shoes in the market and these shoes usually are provided with a waterproof lining. The conventional lining has a vamp member and a sole member stitched together and coated with a layer of glue on a bottom side of the sole member. There are two kind of the glue be used in this art. The first kind of the glue layer provides the function of waterproof, but it also makes the sole member harder and having no capacity of ventilation. There was a lining coated with a layer of the second kind of softer glue. Such glue is softer to make the sole member more flexible and ventilated, but it has no capacity of waterproof.